


Apple and Raspberry

by Morethancupcake



Series: October's Nights [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy, Vampire Castiel, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing changes, in a way. Except everything changes."</p><p>Dean is pregnant, and ready to build a family with Cas. But not everything is easy, between what he feels is the right thing to do, and Cas' feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple and Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> There it is ! Many of you asked for a sequel, and I finally managed to bully these two into telling me what was going on :) Enjoy !
> 
> I suppose you could read this as a stand-alone, but I recommend reading the first part before jumping into this one !

Nothing changes, really.

Castiel still smells fresh, and he kisses Dean in the morning when he has to get ready for work. The bed is warm and too tempting, but Dean knows he has to go and face the day, and it helps knowing Cas is there, waiting for him.

Nothing changes, in a way.

Except everything changes.

The first thing Dean notices is how deeply exhausted he suddenly is. Sure he knew he was going to be tired, but this... This is concerning. He wakes up after ten hours of sleep dreaming of a nap. He falls asleep in the tub, in the shower, standing up brushing his teeth. 

He falls asleep on the couch, at the kitchen table, in the autoshop, under a car.

He falls asleep after parking baby up after a long day, and that's when Castiel calls Bobby.

 

Castiel doesn't blink when Bobby asks about "how the Hell he managed to do that to his nephew". He doesn't raise an eyebrow at the looks the lady at the pharmacy is giving him when he asks for natural alternatives for his mate's fatigue. He looks serene when Sam watches them with bewildered eyes.

Dean knows better. 

Castiel avoids the question of the father. The biological father, Dean corrects everytime someone uses the term "real". Castiel's eyes are still a little sad, and Dean kisses his temple, his jaw. He whines and pushes his nose when Cas' neck smells so perfect, so mate.

Castiel reads all the baby books he can find, and he seems content to just sit next to the window and randomly read him facts. Dean drags the heavy blanket on himself, and he naps.

The guys at the autoshop plan him a little farewell party, he naps through it all.

 

But the tiredness is nothing. No, what really, really pisses him off his the new super power. He banishes garlic from the house, making Castiel smirk for days. He swears never to order from his favorite italian when he swears he can smell the garlic the chef probably used on other dishes.

Same goes for bacon, for cheese, for alcohol, for his soap, for fuck's sake.

But the worst, really. It's the smell of blood.

He tells Castiel he can smell it, and he can, really. It's so potent it's dizzying, and he has to clench his teeth and breathe through his mouth to make it go away. It doesn't always work, and Castiel flinches when he has to clean the kitchen floor for the second time this week.

Castiel eats outside, and Dean sulks like a child, because while he can't stomach the blood, quite literally, he's not happy sending Castiel on his old playground alone.

"They know I'm in a committed relationship with you, Dean." Castiel brushes the hair away from his clamy forehead. "They can smell you on me, no one will try anything, you don't have to worry."

"I could come with you and wait in a cafe, or something." It's weak, but Dean is nothing but stubborn. "You are mine."

"I know, puppy, I know."

Dean falls asleep, and when he wakes up, Castiel's skin is almost warm, and he smells like spearmint and the shower he just took. 

 

So yeah, he eats fruits smoothies and actually like them, and he slowly but surely hibernates.

He cries, too. And this is so fucking embarassing, really, he wonder when, exactly, he became such a whiny thing, but he just can't help it. He cries when Bobby tells him to take care of himself and to call him. He cries when Sammy sends him books and small shoes, for the pup. Hell, he cries so much in front of a TV Show Castiel threatens to revoke is TV privileges.

He cries when he tries to tell Cas how sorry he is. When Castiel gets silent and hurt, when Dean tells him he wants to call the Alpha and tell him, when he explains this is something he has to do. 

He cries, because Cas is still hurt, and a part of him still believes Dean is going to run to this faceless Alpha and leave him, like he did so many nights before.

"I need to do it." he sobs into Cas' chest, and he feels like an asshole for forcing Cas into consoling him. It makes him sob even harder. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Dean. I'm being irrational, I know."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I screwed everything up. I'm sorry I cheated on you, I..."

Cas holds his face in his cold hands and kisses him softly once, twice, enough to make him breathe and to calm him a little.

 

The Alpha's name is Philip, and he answers his phone immediately.

"Hey. How are you ?" He sounds happy enough, he doesn't sound busy. Dean doesn't know just how he supposed to say it. "Not that I mind, but isn't this a little early for your heat ?"

"I'm pregnant." Yeah, this works. The line is suddenly dead silent, so it helps him. "I... I told my... I mean, the man I told you about. He knows, and we're happy. We're having the pup, and..." There's just breathing, and Dean figures it's a good sign he's still here, listening. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you. If you want to know and, I don't know. If you want to be involved, that's cool. If you're not interested, that's good too."

"How are you feeling ?" Dean chuckles, and on the other side, Philip laughs too.

"I'm tired, and I'm grumpy. I cry at TV Shows and I can't eat bacon. I'm peachy."

"Is he taking good care of you ?"

"He's the best." Dean can feel tears on his eyes, and he's glad, for once, that Castiel is somewhere out eating, because he knows he's going to cry, again and there's nothing he can do to stop himself. "Really, it's... it's really good."

"Do you need anything ?" It's the Alpha talking, but Dean knows it's not just that. "Do you have everything you need ?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'm okay. I had to quit my job, but we're alright."

Dean can hear noises. Paper being pushed around, someone sitting on a leather chair, or a couch, maybe. 

"Would it be alright... I mean. Can I see you ?" Another chuckle. "I probably am not his favorite person on the planet."

"Yeah, yeah, I need to tell him, he won't be happy about it." 

 

He isn't.

Castiel keeps his eyes on his book, and doesn't say a word. 

All Dean can feel, for a minute is fear. Fear he screwed up, once and for all. Fear he finally pushed too far, and Castiel just won't follow him anymore.

"Cas, please." He puts his forehead on Cas' shoulder, bracing himself for a recoil. "I need you to talk to me, now." He's still silent. If anything, he looks like a statue, surreal. Perfect. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm not sure I can do that." His voice his gravel, he sounds unhappy, sad, tired. Dean knows he wasn't put on this earth to make this wondeful man feel so low. 

"Do you want me to go alone ?"

"I am afraid you don't want me to answer this, Dean."

 

He doesn't move away, and for this, Dean is glad. 

 

Castiel goes for blood, wrapped into a new wool coat, and Dean is too scared to cry.

 

He prepares himself porridge, with apple and honey. He count the raspberries he puts on top, and makes a promise everytime they touch the warmth of the food.

I promise I'll take care of him.

I promise he'll never have any doubt about me anymore.

I promise to love him forever.

I promise never to ask for anything again.

I swear.

Please.

 

Castiel doesn't come back that night, and the porridge is forgotten half eaten on the kitchen counter.

 

The smell makes him want to scream. To go at Castiel's throat. He wants to go and find the man who smells like tangerines and tobacco and kill him.

He wants to ask why.

Castiel leaves him coat and his scarf at the door, and Dean wants to burn them.

 

"Where were you ?"

He feels stupid. Stupid in his too old sweats, wrapped into a ridiculous fleece gown. He feels stupid for worrying, for wondering when Castiel was so obviously with someone else. 

He feels exhausted.

"I needed to think."

"To think."

 

Castiel takes a long shower, and falls asleep in their bed. Dean wishes he had the strenght to make a scene, to ask questions. 

He's just glad. 

Cas is home. His mate is home.

 

He goes to the bed, their bed, their nest, and pushes himself until he's resting close, warm. Peaceful.

 

When he wakes up, Castiel is watching him, his fingers carding through his hair.

 

"I went to see an old friend. I needed to think." He sees the clouds in Dean's eyes. "We're close, but not that close. He held me, we talked. Nothing happened. Nothing you should feel so scared and sad about."

"You were right." Dean nuzzles his neck, licking the skin almost shyly. "I wouldn't have said anything, smelling him on you. As lond as I can have you, as long as you're mine..."

"I was always yours, Dean."

 

They sleep, until late in the afternoon. Dean accepts the warm mug of herbal tea still wrapped into the covers, and he's so dizzy from his mate's kiss he almost miss it.

"Tell me where and when. I'll be there."

 

Philip isn't alone, when they enter the small cafe. He's sitting next to another man, smaller, with piercing eyes. It's painfully obvious they are scared. Confused. Hopeful.

In love.

 

Suddenly, everything is easy.

 

"A vampire, and two Alphas. Only you, boy. Only you." Bobby grumbles, and huffs, but it's no harm.

The story they tell, two couples in love wanting a family, is a little different from reality. A little, but not so much. 

"Cas is the father. We're not going to change that." He smiles, and Bobby hands him another sliver of pie, sitting with him in the tiny kitchen. "But yeah, these guys want to be part of this pup's life, and who am I to deny them ?"

"Only you, boy. Only you."

But Bobby is smiling at his "best grandpa's" mug and Dean is too happy to make fun of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I hope you liked the story enough to consider leaving kudos, or even a comment ! :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : 
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please remember to drink regularly to avoid headaches, remember to stretch (especially your face and your jaw, force yourself to yawn, do it, I promise it's good for you). And this is the usual reminder to snack if you're hungry ! You deserve a break !


End file.
